Elendige Weihnachtsfeiern
by Odo der Held
Summary: Severus und diese unleidigen Weihnachtsparties von Albus. Und leider hat Severus dieses Jahr sogar mal Aufsicht. Aber vielleicht kann das Weihnachten dieses Jahr doch noch richtig schön werden... Pairing: SS/HG (wie und für immer)


Kapitel 1

Das Pergament hing plötzlich an der Innenseite der Lehrerzimmertür:

Meine hochverehrten Kolleginnen und Kollegen,

unsere diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier wird am 21. Dezember stattfinden.

Uhrzeit: 19 Uhr

Filius, bitte denk an die Dekoration. Falls Du Hilfe brauchst, wende Dich bitte an Pomona und Minerva

Aufsicht haben dieses Jahr Remus, Sybil, Severus, Septima und meine Wenigkeit

Anwesenheitspflicht haben alle (keine Ausnahmen!).

Ich freu mich auf ein tolles Fest.

Euer Albus

Severus entfuhr ein bitteres Schnauben als er die Worte „keine Ausnahmen" erneut las. Natürlich war er selbst damit gemeint. Aber er hatte ja scheinbar nicht nur Anwesenheitspflicht dieses Jahr sondern auch Aufsicht. Na super! Dann durfte er Sybil wieder ins Bett bringen, wenn sie betrunken war, weil sie die ganze Bowle immer „auf etwaige Alkoholitäten testen musste"!

Von wegen! Sybil war eine ausgewachsene Saufziege. Nichts anderes!

Und Lupin war auch noch eingeteilt. Ganz toll! Jeder den Lupin leiden konnte, so wie Potter, Granger und alle Weasley-Sprösslinge, konnten dann ungehindert literweise Bowle trinken.

Wenigstens war Septima da, dachte Severus erleichtert, die einzige Frau mit Grips!

Er schickte ihr einen Patronus um sie vorzuwarnen.

Der Patronus traf grad ein just als Septima Unterricht in der Siebten hatte. So hörten die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs zu. Nur Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine wussten, von wem der Patronus in Form einer Hirschkuh war.

„Weihnachtsfeier voraus! Einundzwanzigster Zwölfter. Ich suche schon mal nach einer Absagemöglichkeit."

Septima lachte leise als der Hirsch sich in Nichts aufgelöst hatte. Armer armer Severus. Hasste er doch Weihnachtsfeiern mehr als alles andere!

Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry jedoch grinsten sich schief an. Das klang auf jeden Fall nach Snape.

Der Rest der Klasse wunderte sich nur, von wem so ein seltsamer Patronus gekommen war.

Am Abend standen Hermine und Ginny allein im Bad und putzten sich die Zähne.

„Snapes Patronus war lustig heute, oder?", begann Ginny schmunzelnd, weil sie den Mund voller Zahnpasta hatte.

„Ja, er ist witzig. Snape mein ich, nicht den Patronus."

Ginny wechselte die Mundseite. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er Weihnachtsfeiern hasst."

„Ich auch", nuschelte Hermine, „das passt auch nicht zu ihm. Ich glaub aber eher, dass er Dumbledore's Art zu feiern nicht mag. Denk nur an seine verknitterte Miene am Valentinstag."

Ginny spuckte die Zahnpasta aus und lachte. „OH JA!"

„Irgendwie tut er mir leid."

„Wieso?"

Hermine spuckte den Mund auch leer. „Ich vermute, dass er eher besinnliche Weihnachten mag. Niemand will mit ihm den Weihnachtsabend besinnlich verbringen. Alle wollen nur trinken und möglichst viel essen und Geschenke."

„Feiernd kann ich ihn mir auch nicht vorstellen", gab Ginny zu.

„Ich auch nicht", grinste Hermine breit und spülte sich den Mund aus.

Ginny putzte sich den Mund mit ihrem Handtuch trocken. „Snape braucht eine Frau mit der er Weihnachten verbringen kann, keine Horde Schüler und keinen Dumbledore, der mit Snape macht was er will."

Hermine blickte Ginny überrascht an. „Dass Du so denkst?!"

Ginny cremte sich ihr Gesicht ein. „Natürlich. Glaubst DU etwa, dass Dumbi und Snape gute Freunde sind?"

„Nein. Ich glaube Flitwick ist schon eher Snapes „Freund", wenn er überhaupt so etwas hat."

„Vielleicht hat Snape ja total viele Freunde, nur eben nicht in Hogwarts", mutmaßte Ginny.

Hermine nahm Ginny das Cremetöpfchen weg und begann sich selbst einzucremen. „Ich glaube, er hat keine Freunde."

„Das wär echt schade."

Kapitel 2

Der einundzwanzigste Dezember kam näher.

Am 17. Dezember begann Filius mit Pomonas Hilfe die große Halle festlich zu schmücken.

Am Morgen des einundzwanzigsten ließ Severus seine Festrobe von den Elfen reinigen und bügeln. Wenn er schon zu dieser dämlichen Party musste, dann doch wenigstens stilvoll. In dem Zusammenhang musste er grinsen, weil er an die Kapelle der Titanic erinnert wurde. Durchhalten bis zum Schluss und nicht aufgeben. Stilvoll untergehen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sich Severus mal wieder bei Albus durchprobiert. Mit Ausreden. Da ihm aber keine Neuen mehr eingefallen waren, hatte Albus die Vorgebrachten alle charmant wie immer abgeschmettert. Unter anderem dabei gewesen waren: Die kranke Tante, eigene Krankheit, leichte Unpässlichkeit, plötzliche Stummheit, plötzliche Taubheit, plötzliche Taub- und Stummheit und in letzter Instanz, wie immer, Nörgeln und der Versuch zu Überreden.

Nichts hatte was genutzt.

Und so fügte sich Severus wie jedes Jahr seinem Schicksal.

In seinem Ankleidezimmer hing die Robe frisch und sauber auf einem Bügel. Severus zog sich sorgfältig an und streifte sich dann die dunkelgrüne Robe über die Schultern. In seinem Schlafzimmer lag der Slytherin-Siegelring auf der Kommode und Severus zog ihn auf seinen rechten kleinen Finger.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel genügte und Severus gefiel sich. Da gab es nichts herumzukritteln. Er sah doch ganz passabel aus.

Ein bisschen seiner eigenen Parfumkreation wurde an den Hals getupft, dann fühlte sich Severus komplett. Jetzt konnte ihm nichts mehr passieren. Und wer weiß wie viel Hauspunkte er Gryffindor heute abziehen konnte? Vielleicht ja genügend um wenigstens ein wenig Befriedigung zu empfinden.

Kapitel 3

Gegen Viertel vor 7 machte sich Severus auf in die Schlacht.

In der großen Halle angekommen sah er lediglich ein paar Elfen, die Tischdekoration gerade rückten und Filius, der am großen Weihnachtsbaum letzte Schliffe tätigte.

Dann ging die Hallentür auf und Septima erschien. Sie strahlte und sah wunderschön aus. Fröhlich erregt kam sie auf ihn zu.

Severus' Laune wurde schlagartig besser.

„Septima, Du siehst sehr schön aus", sagte er ehrlich und begutachtete ihr elfenbeinfarbenes Seidenkleid.

„Du auch, Sev, Du auch." Als sie schließlich neben ihm stand raunte sie ihm noch zu: „Ich stehe Dir heute bei, Du."

„Danke", zischte er zurück.

„Wo ist die gute Sybil? Und Remus? Und der Boss?"

„Das kann ich Dir leider nicht sagen, aber ich darf Dir sagen, dass ich die Drei nicht sehr vermisse."

Septima lachte. „Na dann komm. Kontrollieren wir die Bowle."

An den Bowleschüsseln angekommen tunkte Septima sofort ein Glas ein. Severus lachte. „Kontrollieren, wie?"

Septima trank einen Schluck und grinste. „Na klar. Wie denn sonst? Mit Magie etwa?"

Severus nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas und tunkte es in die zweite Schüssel. Auch diese Bowle war ok.

„Ich nehme die Dritte", sagte Septima und probierte die letzte Schüssel. „Hm, ja, ok, scheint auch sauber zu sein."

Plötzlich nahm sie eine hübsche Perlenhandtasche von ihrer Schulter, die Severus erst gar nicht aufgefallen war und entnahm ihr seltsamer Weise eine 1-Liter-Flasche Tequila.

„Wie hast Du…?", begann Severus verwundert, aber Septima winkte ab.

„Unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber", kicherte Septima. „Die Tasche hat mir Hermine Granger geliehen."

„Granger?"

„Hm", nickte Septima entzückt. „Das ist ihre Horkruxsuche-Tasche von Anfang des Jahres. Ich habe ihr dafür versprochen, dass ich sie und Mister Potter ein wenig mittrinken lasse."

Severus sah Septima gespielt entsetzt an. „Du lässt Schüler mittrinken? SEPTIMA!"

„Wieso? Es ist ja nicht so als hätten sie noch nie Alkohol getrunken. Noch letztes Jahr habe ich die ganze Bande beim Feiern erwischt. Und in den Rotweinflaschen war kein Traubensaft!"

Severus schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf bis ihm einfiel besser nicht so moralisch zu sein.

Er ließ ein Pinnchen erscheinen und nahm Septima kurzerhand die Tequilaflasche ab. Er goss sich ein und kippte die Flüssigkeit auf ex.

Septima lachte.

„Und jetzt steck die Flasche wieder weg", raunte er ihr zu. „Albus riecht Tequila sofort."

Septima hatte die Flasche just wieder weggetan, als die Tür aufging und Schüler hereinkamen. Jetzt konnte die Party losgehen.

Kapitel 4

2 Stunden später vermisste Severus Septima. Er hatte sie seit einer viertel Stunde nicht mehr gesehen. Er verließ die Halle und zauberte einen Ortungszauber auf Septima. Sein Zauberstab führte ihn auf den Astronomieturm.

Als er die Luke öffnete schnaubte er.

Dort saßen Potter, Miss Granger und Septima einträchtig nebeneinander auf einer bequemen Bank und leerten die Tequilaflasche.

„Septi!", raunte er und schloss die Luke hinter sich. „Ohne mich?"

Septima lachte als sie ihn sah. „Sev, komm her. Wir machen uns hier grad nen Lauen."

„Das sehe ich."

Er warf einen Blick auf Potter, der sich in Schale geschmissen hatte und auf Miss Granger, die heute ebenfalls sehr hübsch aussah ihn ihrem blauen Kleid.

Severus ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. Jemand hatte einen Wärmezauber auf die Bank gelegt und er hörte zwar den starken Wind wehen, spürte ihn aber nicht.

„Krieg ich auch einen?", nickte Severus in Richtung Tequilaflasche.

„Na klar!" Potter warf ihm ein Pinnchen zu.

Septima goss Severus ein. „Was macht Sybil?"

„Sie probiert ausgiebig die Bowle", informierte Severus sie. Miss Granger und Potter lachten.

„Ein Jahr hat sie sich im Mädchenklo von Myrthe eingeschlossen", sagte Potter schnaufend vor Lachen. „Professor McGonagall hat sie aber nach 2 Stunden und viel Überredungskunst rausbekommen."

„Auf Sybil", schlug Septima vor und hielt ihr Pinnchen hoch. Alle stießen an.

„Weißt Du noch, Harry", lächelte Miss Granger versonnen, „wie sie sich vor drei Jahren mit Peeves angelegt hat?"

Potter lachte sofort los. „Oh ja!"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Septima neugierig.

„Peeves hat sich einen Monat lang an ihr gerächt", erzählte Miss Granger, „immer wenn sie seinen Weg kreuzte hat er ihr ihre Kristallkugeln in den Weg gerollt. Einmal ist sie fast hingefallen und auf Zacharias Smiths Schoß gelandet und beim zweiten Mal hat sie aus Versehen Mrs. Norris getreten. Die war dann wochenlang stinksauer. Filch auch."

Septima lachte geiernd. „Zu komisch. Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern."

„Haben Sie als Lehrer alle nicht mitgekriegt", winkte Miss Granger ab.

„Zu schade", gab auch Severus zu.

Severus trank dann noch ein Pinnchen. Unerwartete Zufriedenheit übermannte ihn. „Das ist so schön hier oben", sagte er leise und stand auf um an die Brüstung zu treten.

Er spürte 3 Paar Augen auf sich. Alle drei dazugehörigen Stimmen schwiegen.

„Ich hasse Weihnachtsfeiern", gab er zu ohne die drei Personen hinter sich zu beachten.

„Wieso?", sagte Miss Grangers Stimme.

„Ich dürfte Ihnen das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber es liegt an Albus."

„Wieso?", fragte Septimas Stimme ernst.

„Nun. Ich habe grundsätzlich kein Problem mit Weihnachtsfeiern", sagte Severus ruhig, „ich hasse es nur, dass Albus meine Abneigung gegen diese Hogwartsfeiern nicht akzeptieren kann und mich zwingt."

„Welche Weihnachtsfeiern hassen Sie denn nicht, Sir?", fragte Miss Granger.

„Die Feiern damals an der Uni. Die waren klasse. Mein Verbindungshaus hat immer tolle Feiern veranstaltet. Richtige Weihnachtsfeiern ohne diesen Coca-Cola-Weihnachtsmann-Schnickschnack, manchmal auch Anti-Feiern im Juli." Er hörte Miss Granger lachen. Er sprach gedankenverloren weiter. „Ich finde das Besinnliche ist bei Albus' Feiern verloren gegangen. Es gibt fettes Essen, erst richtige, dann später verdorbene Bowle, in die irgendwelche Idioten literweise Wodka kippen, so dass sie nicht mehr zu ertragen ist, die Musik ist laut und schrebbelig. Wo ist die Besinnung hin? Selbst wenn man kein Christ ist kann man doch diese kalten Tage nutzen um über sich und die Welt nachzudenken."

Da niemand etwas sagte, drehte sich Severus um um zu schauen ob schon alle geflohen oder eingeschlafen waren. Aber alle drei saßen da und hörten ihm zu.

„Ich rede zu viel", sagte er leise als Entschuldigung.

„Nein, Sie haben recht, Sir", sagte Miss Granger da. Sie goss noch ein Pinnchen ein und reichte es ihm. „Auf ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest, auf den Erfinder des Tequilas, auf die Antiparty, die ich spontan im Juli steigen lassen werde und darauf, dass den Wodkaspendern der Wodka aus den Ohren wieder rauskommt!"

Severus blickte seine Schülerin schmunzelnd an. Aber sie hatte recht. „Auf das alles."

Potter und Septima stießen ebenfalls an. „Auf alles, was Mine gesagt hat" bzw. „Auf alles was Miss Granger gesagt hat."

„Cheers."

„Du willst eine Antiparty schmeißen, Mine?", fragte Potter begeistert.

„Jepp. Im Juli sind wir hier raus und es ist Sommer. Wir haben frei und unsere beiden Professoren hier sind als einzige Lehrer eingeladen."

„Ich bin dabei", grinste Septima. „Ich werde die hier in voll mitbringen." Sie winkte mit der Tequilaflasche.

„Kleiderordnung?", fragte Potter seine beste Freundin.

„Was der Schrank so her gibt. Aber so was, was Professor Snape da anhat, ist verboten." Sie zeigt auf seinen grünen Umhang. Potter lachte. „Dann komm ich in Hawaiishorts und T-Shirt."

„Ich komm auch in Strandklamotten", sagte Septima begeistert.

Alle blickten Severus gespannt an, was er anziehen würde.

„Ich habe keine Strandbekleidung", sagte er gepresst.

Miss Granger öffnete gespielt schockiert den Mund. Septima lachte. „Ich glaub ihm das, Miss Granger."

„Oh je, Sir. Aber Sie wissen, wie ein Strand aussieht, ja?"

Severus dachte nach. Natürlich hatte er schon mal einen Strand gesehen. Aber noch nie in echt.

Das sagte er laut.

„Sie haben noch nie das Meer gesehen?", fragte Miss Granger ihn leise und entsetzt. „Noch nie?"

„Es hat sich nie ergeben."

„Das ist traurig", entfuhr es Potter und er goss sich noch ein Pinnchen ein.

„Fahren Sie mal mit Ihren Freunden an den Strand!", schlug ihm Miss Granger vor. „Sonnen Sie sich, gehen Sie planschen."

Severus hörte ihre Worte aber ihm wurde sofort bewusst, dass ihr Rat nur zur Hälfte umsetzbar war. Er hatte eigentlich keine Freunde.

Septima sah Severus an und sie ahnte was er dachte. „Ich würde mitkommen, wenn ich dürfte", sagte sie leise. Er blickte sie an und sie fand seine schönen schwarzen Augen besonders traurig.

Doch er lächelte. „Danke."

Potter und Miss Granger schienen das nonverbale Gespräch verstanden zu haben, denn sie sahen sich bloß schweigend an.

Severus wollte nicht in eine depressive Stimmung verfallen. „Wo verbringen Sie alle Weihnachten?"

„Bei Molly", sagte Potter und Miss Granger sagte: „Bei meinen Eltern."

„Ich fahr in die Berge", informierte Septima Severus obwohl sie ihm schon von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. „Komm doch mit!"

Das war wirklich nett von Septima, fand Severus, aber… „Nein, danke. Das ist nett, aber fahr Du mal alleine mit Deinen Leuten."

Septima seufzte. „Meinst Du wirklich?"

Severus nickte. „Ja, wirklich. Ich komme klar. Ich werde mir Filme im Fernsehen ansehen und viel Spazieren gehen und vielleicht besuche ich Aura noch in Salzburg."

Plötzlich hatte Septima eine Idee. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und plötzlich erklang „Silent night, holy night". Gesungen von einer männlichen tiefen Stimme. Sie stand auf und knickste artig vor Harry. „Mister Potter, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten? Damenwahl."

Potter grinste und stand auf. „Gern, Professor Vector." Sie begannen zu tanzen.

Miss Granger sah Severus zurückhaltend an. „Damenwahl, Professor?"

Sie stand auf und Severus trat einen Schritt vor. Auf sie zu. Er nahm ihre kleine, kühle Hand in seine Linke und bewegte sie leicht zur Musik.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht jemals mit Ihnen zu tanzen, Sir", gab Miss Granger zu.

Septima lachte leise. „Macht mir Spaß mit Ihnen zu tanzen, Mister Potter."

„Mir ebenfalls, Professor."

Mir ebenfalls, dachte Severus.

Er blickte über Miss Grangers Kopf hinweg in die Sterne und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Einfach so.

Irgendwann war das Lied zu Ende und alle setzten sich wieder. Septima tat eine Runde aus, doch Miss Granger verdeckte ihr Pinnchen mit einer Hand. „Lieber nicht, sonst tanze ich nackt auf dem Tisch."

Septima lachte und Potter spöttelte. „Das möchte ich zu gerne mal sehen, Mine."

Miss Granger lachte. „Nee, Harry, lieber nicht. Die Bilder kriegst Du nie aus Deinem Kopf raus."

„Außerdem haben wir hier keinen Tisch zur Verfügung", entfuhr es Severus launig.

Miss Granger lachte. „Oh, nein, Sir, Harry würde bestimmt einen Tisch auftreiben können."

„Das kann ich auch." Severus zielte auf ein totes Blatt und plötzlich stand ein kleiner Tisch vor Miss Granger. Diese lachte und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. „Netter Versuch. Aber nein. Ich tanze nicht auf Tischen."

Potter blickte auf seine Uhr. „Die Party unten ist bestimmt vorbei, Leute."

„Wieso?"

„Es ist halb 11."

„Oh Mist, wir müssen ins Bett", sagte Miss Granger hektisch.

„Sonst was?", fragte Septima grinsend. „Werden Sie noch von Paukern erwischt?"

Potter lachte. „Genau. Entspann Dich, Mine. Wir gehen gleich ganz geordnet in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Die beiden Profs können uns ja schlecht Punkte abziehen."

Die Vier räumten die Pinnchen in die Handtasche, die fast leere Flasche gleich dazu und Septima übergab die Tasche wieder Miss Granger. Dann trennten sich alle.

Severus ging in Richtung Kerker zurück. Diese Weihnachtsfeier hatte sich wider Erwarten als wirklich nett erwiesen. Mit Potter kam er mittlerweile sowieso besser klar als früher, Miss Granger eigentlich auch und Septima war sowieso ein Schatz.

Er erinnerte sich an Miss Grangers Worte. „Auf die Antiparty, die ich im Juli steigen lassen werde."

Er fragte sich wo. Wo würde sie eine Party steigen lassen? Sie war dann nicht mehr Schülerin. Sie würde vielleicht eine eigene Wohnung haben. Oder wollte sie bei ihren Muggeleltern feiern? Das sah ihr eigentlich nicht ähnlich. Davon mal abgesehen wusste Severus gar nicht, was sie später mal machen wollte.

Am 23. Dezember um 10 Uhr vormittags ging der Zug vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade ab. Severus stand aber eine halbe Stunde später vor Albus' Tür und klopfte. Albus öffnete.

„Darf ich über Deinen Kamin flohen?", fragte Severus höflich.

Albus wies mit einem ausgestreckten Arm auf den Kamin. „Aber sicher. Bedien Dich. Ich wünsche Dir übrigens schöne Weihnachten, Severus. Bis im neuen Jahr!"

„Wünsch ich Dir auch", erwiderte Severus die Formalität obwohl es ihm egal war. Er griff nach dem Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Grüne Flammen züngelten auf. „16, Spinners End, Dartfort", raunte Severus. Die Flammen schlugen höher und Severus stieg ein. Er wurde verschluckt.

Endlich zu Hause, dachte er fast schon selig. Er wischte sich die Asche von den Ärmeln und begann sein Haus aufzuräumen.

Gegen 18 Uhr empfingen Molly und Arthur Weasley ihre Lieblinge am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Eine missmutige Hermine stand daneben.

„Liebchen!", sagte Molly herzlich. „Was machst Du denn hier? Wollten Deine Eltern Dich nicht abholen?"

„Sie haben keine Zeit", informierte Ginny ihre Eltern kurz.

Molly schaute Hermine empört an. „Ist das wahr? Was ist passiert?"

Hermine stiegen vor Enttäuschung die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hielt stattdessen Molly einen Brief hin. „Hier!"

Molly nahm ihn und las ihn für Arthur laut vor.

„Liebe Hermine,

Deine Großtante Patsy hatte vorgestern einen Schlaganfall und Dein Onkel Thomas hat keine Haushaltshilfe. Wir müssen uns um die beiden kümmern. Bitte verzeih uns, wir holen den Heiligabend natürlich nach! Vielleicht kannst Du bei den Weasleys den Tag verbringen. Bitte frag sie doch, Mrs. Weasley hat bestimmt noch einen Platz bei sich frei. Richte ihnen ein dickes Dankeschön aus und sag ihnen, dass wir mit ihnen gerne mal in ein Eisenbahnmuseum in Norfolk reisen möchten. Falls Mrs. Weasley nicht mitmöchte, würde ich Euch Damen gerne auf eine schöne gemütliche Shoppingtour einladen. Kaffee und Kuchen inklusive. Alles Liebe, Mom"

Molly hatte tiefstes Mitleid mit Hermine und nahm sie in die Arme. „Aber natürlich bleibst Du bei uns, Herzchen. Wir machen es uns schön, ja?"

„Ein Eisenbahnmuseum", schwärmte Arthur stattdessen. „Und noch Deinen Vater dabei, der so viel darüber weiß. Ein schöneres Geschenk, und dass Du jetzt bei uns bist, konnten Deine Eltern zumindest mir nicht machen."

„Ach Arthur!", sagte Molly entrüstet und schlug ihm leicht auf den Unterarm. „Siehst Du nicht wie betrübt das Mädchen ist?"

Und so reisten 6 Personen in den Fuchsbau.

Am anderen Ende Londons, in Dartfort, zog sich ein recht zufriedener Severus Putzhandschuhe aus. Natürlich hätte er das Bad auch per Magie reinigen können, aber er hielt es wie seine Mutter früher: In einem selbstgeputzten Bad fühlt man sich noch viel wohler!

Morgen war Heiligabend. Was mache ich? Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten der Welt.

Ich könnte ins Kino gehen, mir Filme ausleihen, Spazierengehen, auf den Picadilly Circus gehen und dort die Leute beim Feiern beobachten. Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten der Welt.

Kapitel 5

„Ginny?"

Nichts.

„Ginny?"

Nichts.

„Ginny?"

„Hm?"

„Sag mal", begann Hermine das aufgezwungene Gespräch. „Meinst Du, Snape ist einsam?"

„Häh?"

„Meinst Du, Snape ist einsam?"

„Mine, ist es halb vier. Wie kommst Du da jetzt drauf?"

„Na, ich war grad wach und hab nachgedacht."

„Du, mir ist es grad völlig egal, ob Snape einsam ist oder ob auf dem Hexenberg ein Spaten umfällt."

Hermine starrte wieder zur Decke. Ihr war es nicht egal. „Wenn ich könnte würde ich Snape einladen morgen mitzufeiern."

Nun war Ginny wirklich wach. „Wieso?"

„Weil er mir leid tut. Er hat so viel dafür getan, dass Harry Voldemort erledigen konnte und was dankt man ihm dafür? Er ist bestimmt einsam."

„Vielleicht ist er auch verheiratet und hat 5 Kinder, die alle mit ihm spielen wollen! Echt, Mine. Mach Dir doch um ihn keine Gedanken!"

„Na schön", gab Hermine auf.

Aber Ginnys Gedanken waren geweckt. Hatte Mine recht? War Snape einsam?

Am nächsten Morgen stand ihre Mutter an der Küchenspüle und schälte Kartoffeln. Naja, sie ließ sie schälen. Molly selbst rührte in einem Kochtopf.

„Morgen Mum."

„Morgen, Ginny. Frühstück für Hermine und Dich steht auf dem Esstisch. Die Jungs sind Quidditschspielen mit George. Sie sind auf Colchesters Feld. Dein Vater ist in seinem Schuppen."

„Danke fürs Frühstück, Mum."

Molly strahlte ihre einzige Tochter freudig an. „Du hast mir das erste Mal gedankt."

Ginny wurde puterrot. Hatte ihre Mum recht? War sie selbst immer so undankbar?

Während Ginny frühstückte trat ihre Mutter an den Tisch und ordnete ein paar Kerzen nach ihrer Größe.

„Mum?"

„Ja?"

„Mine hat heute Nacht etwas gesagt."

„Was denn?"

„Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich glaube, dass Snape einsam ist."

Molly runzelte die Augenbrauen. „Wie kommt sie darauf?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber Mum. Glaubst Du, Snape ist einsam?"

„Kann schon sein, Liebling. Aber Severus war immer schon eigenbrötlerisch. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir da nie große Gedanken gemacht habe. Schließlich sollte er Albus umbringen. So richtig verziehen habe ich ihm das noch nicht!"

„Es hat ja nicht geklappt", entgegnete Ginny leicht genervt.

„Soll ich ihn zu uns einladen?", fragte Molly beherzt.

Ginnys Augen wurden groß. „Würdest Du das tun? Ich weiß, er ist nicht der feierfreudigste Mensch, aber wenigstens haben wir ihn gefragt. Selbst wenn er nicht will."

„In Ordnung. Ich frage ihn." Molly zückte ihren Zauberstab und sagte klar und deutlich: „Expecto Patronum." Eine Löwin eilte aus der Zauberstabspitze hervor und sah Molly erwartungsvoll an. „An Severus Snape", sagte Molly klar und deutlich. „Lieber Severus, falls Du nichts anderes vor hast bist Du herzlich zu uns eingeladen in den Fuchsbau. Komm wann Du magst, essen werden wir heute allerdings um 19 Uhr. Molly."

Die Löwin wartete noch kurz ob sie weitere Instruktionen bekam, aber da ihre Hexe nichts mehr sagte, sprang die Löwin durch die Wand davon.

„Danke, Mum", sagte Ginny ehrlich.

„Warten wir es erst mal ab, Ginny-Kind."

Molly servierte das Abendessen recht pünktlich gegen 19 Uhr. Ginny war etwas enttäuscht, dass ihre gute Tat nicht funktioniert hatte. Snape war nicht aufgetaucht.

Um Viertel nach sieben klopfte es plötzlich an der Haustür.

„Ich mach schon auf", sagte George und stand auf. Bald hörte man ihn sagen: „Prof, hallo!" Pause. Dann: „Na klar. Kommen Sie rein!"

Und dann stand Snape in der Tür zur Küche. Unsicher blickte er sich um und sah einen nach dem anderen an. „Guten Abend", grüßte er schlicht. Molly fackelte nicht lange.

„Komm, Severus, zieh Dich aus. Du kannst noch eine Vorspeise kriegen. Setz Dich! Setz Dich! Ich freu mich, dass Du gekommen bist."

Hermine blickte erstaunt von Molly zu Snape hinüber. Hatte sie ihn eingeladen?

„Ich hab Mum den Anstups gegeben", wisperte Ginny links neben ihr.

„Du?"

Ginny nickte. „Du hast mir da gestern Nacht einen mitgegeben, Mine. Und da hab ich Mum heute Morgen gefragt. Sie hat ihm sofort einen Patronus geschickt."

Hermine fiel Ginny um den Hals. „Du bist super, weißt Du das?"

„Hey ich auch", klärte George sie belustigt auf. „Ich will auch gruppenkuscheln."

„Sorry, George", lachte Hermine, „ich komme nicht an Dich dran. Ron ist im Weg."

„Hey, ich bin nicht im Weg!", grinste Ron. „Ich kuschel mit."

Harry lachte bloß.

„Störe ich auch nicht?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, nein, nein", ereiferte sich Molly und holte einen Suppenteller. „Sonst hätte ich Dich ja nicht eingeladen!"

Snape sah recht entspannt aus, fand Hermine.

„Was haben Sie Schönes seit gestern Mittag gemacht?", fragte Hermine ihn liebenswürdig.

Er blickte hoch und ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe geputzt."

Hermine lachte leise. „Oh, das ist auch schön. Sie waren fleißig."

„Putzt Du per Hand?", fragte Molly interessiert.

„Nur das Bad", erwiderte Severus.

George lachte. „Dass ich das noch mal erlebe! Snape und meine Mutter unterhalten sich übers Putzen. Ron, merk Dir das Datum!"

Ron lachte.

Snape blickte George amüsiert an. „Ja, Weasley, auch ich muss ab und zu mein Haus putzen."

„Ich mach uns erst mal Musik an", sagte Molly entschieden und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Plötzlich erklang „Have yourself a Merry little Christmas" als Klavierstück. Severus mochte es auf Anhieb. Ihm fiel auf, dass Miss Granger ja auch da war.

„Wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier, Miss Granger?", fragte er sie über den Tisch.

Sie blickte ihn ein wenig verstört an bei der Frage. „Meine Eltern haben keine Zeit für mich", erwiderte sie kalt.

„Aha. Dann ist es ja nett von Molly und Arthur Sie auch aufzunehmen."

„Hm", nickte sie nur.

Er spürte, dass sie nicht über das Thema Eltern sprechen wollte.

Das Essen fanden alle am Tisch sehr entspannend. Nach dem Essen brachten alle ihre Teller in die Küche und wuschen ab. Severus nahm sich das Trockentuch und machte mit.

Danach zerstreuten sich alle erst einmal. Molly bereitete das Wohnzimmer für die Bescherung vor und Arthur, Harry, Ron und Ginny spielten eine Runde Mensch ärgere Dich nicht.

Hermine hatte dazu keine Lust. Sie zog sich ihren Mantel an und verließ das Haus. Am Ende des Gartens nahe Arthurs Bastelhütte stand eine Gartenbank und Hermine ließ sich satt und zufrieden darauf fallen. Dies war trotzdem ein gutes Weihnachten, sagte Hermine sich.

Sie sah von weitem wie sich die Terrassentür des Hauses öffnete und sie erkannte Snapes Gestalt. Er lief ein wenig ziellos durch den Garten und sah sie dann auf der Bank sitzen. „Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setzen würde?", fragte er von weitem.

„Nein. Kommen Sie nur." Sie klopfte einladend neben sich.

Snape ließ sich links neben ihr sinken und blickte in den Himmel.

„Ich kann Sie verstehen, aber ich verstehe auch Ihre Eltern, Miss Granger", sagte er nach einer Weile. Molly hatte ihm von der Granger-Absage erzählt.

„Ich kann sie ja auch verstehen. Ich bin trotzdem enttäuscht."

„Dann nehmen Sie sich doch für dieses Weihnachten vor ihnen diesen Fehler zu verzeihen."

Hermine blickte ihn im Dunkeln an. „Was werden Sie denn wem verzeihen, Sir?"

„Ich?"

„Hm."

„Ich bemühe mich jedes Jahr mit selbst zu verzeihen, Miss Granger. Mir zu verzeihen, dass ich Lily damals an den dunklen Lord verraten habe."

„Und?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Es klappt nicht. Aber es wird besser. Man fühlt sich nach so vielen Jahren nicht mehr so schuldig."

„Vergeben Sie Dumbledore."

„Nein. Da gibt es nichts zu Verzeihen. Höchstens für seine geschmacklosen Valentinstagsideen."

Hermine lachte leise. „Das ist doch schon mal was."

„Albus hat immer nur für das größere Wohl entschieden", entgegnete Severus, „und ich habe viele Jahre gebraucht und das zu verstehen."

„Ich habe Dumbledore das noch nicht verziehen."

Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment und genossen den Frieden. Severus fing als Erster an zu sprechen.

„Als Sie die Tage vorschlugen nächstes Jahr im Juli eine Anti-Weihnachtsparty zu geben, habe ich mich gefragt, ob Sie sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen wollen und was Sie überhaupt nach der Schule machen wollen."

Er hörte sie leise lachen. „Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall eine Wohnung suchen. Edinburgh finde ich klasse. In den letzten Ferien habe ich dort in einer Buchhandlung gearbeitet, die offiziell nur Muggelbücher verkauft, aber noch eine spezielle Etage für die magischen Bücher hat. Man hat mir ab August nächsten Jahres dort eine gute Stelle angeboten."

„Sie lieben Bücher."

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Sie werden sehr erfolgreich in Ihrem Job sein, Miss Granger. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Danke, Sir."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. „Nach den Kommentaren der Weasleys", begann Severus wieder, „waren Sie nicht ganz unbeteiligt an meiner Einladung. Sehe ich das richtig?"

„Ja. Ich habe Ginny letzte Nacht darauf angesprochen, dass Sie Heiligabend womöglich alleine feiern müssen. Ich fand das grausam."

„Hätte doch sein können, dass ich Familie habe."

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine. „So klangen Sie auf dem Astronomieturm nicht."

„Wieso machen Sie sich Gedanken über mich, Miss Granger?"

„Weil ich es hasse, dass Sie alleine sind."

„Hass ist ein schlimmes Wort."

„Nein, ich denke, dass trifft es, Sir. Sie hassen Dumbledores Weihnachtsfeiern und ich hasse es, dass Sie Weihnachten alleine sind."

„Sie sind ein liebes Mädchen, Miss Granger."

„Ich bin 20 Jahre alt, Sir. Ich fühle mich nach allem was dazu noch passiert ist nicht mehr wie ein Mädchen."

Severus gestand ihr das zu. „Sie haben wohl recht. Ein Mädchen sind Sie nicht mehr."

Drinnen im Haus rumorte es und Molly rief nach ihren Kindern und Hermine und Severus.

„Es geht weiter", sagte Severus sanft und stand auf.

Er sah Hermine ebenfalls aufstehen.

„Frohe und gesunde Weihnachten, Sir", sagte sie plötzlich zu ihm und ehe er sich versah, wurde er von ihr in die Arme genommen.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, weil sie ihn nicht losließ. Aber es fühlte sich auch nicht völlig verkehrt an. Er spürte ihre Stirn an seinem Kinn und ihre Haare kitzelten seinen Mund. Unwillkürlich sog er Luft in die Nase und roch ihr Parfum.

Dann entschloss er sich zu bleiben wo er war. Er drückte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar und schloss sie enger an sich. Es tat so gut!

„Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten, Miss Granger", sagte er rau. Dann löste sie sich von ihm. „Gehen wir zurück."

Kapitel 6

Severus wurde im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt. Dann bekam er von Molly einen Grog in die Hand gedrückt, weil er durch seinen Aufenthalt draußen „So furchtbar kalte Finger" hätte, so meinte Molly.

Bei den Weasleys mussten Geschenke üblicherweise gewürfelt werden und das dauerte.

Severus saß in seinem Sessel und beobachtete alles. Und er sah Miss Granger das erste Mal wirklich.

Sie saß da im Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und blickte vergnügt um sich. Sie trug rote Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und war wirklich sehr hübsch. Sie hatte sogar ein Geschenk von Molly erhalten. Einen selbstgestrickten Schal mit einem fetten H darauf.

Severus wurde klar, dass das Einzige, was er jetzt gerne hätte, noch eine Umarmung von Miss Granger wäre.

„Jetzt bist Du dran, Severus", holte ihn Molly wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Hier sind die Würfel. Wenn Du eine sechs dabei hast darfst Du ein Geschenk aufmachen."

„Aber ich war doch gar nicht angemeldet."

„Ach Papperlapapp", wischte Molly beiseite, „wir haben noch etwas Schönes für Dich gefunden."

Severus würfelte magisch und hatte tatsächlich eine sechs dabei. Arthur reichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen. „Mach es auf", sagte er aufgeregt.

Severus entwickelte das Päckchen und hatte dann ein normales Zahlenschloss in der Hand.

Verwirrt sah Severus Arthur an. Der lachte. „Dreh es mal um."

Severus drehte es und blickte auf die Zahlen. Es waren vier. Über den Zahlen standen jeweils die Buchstaben S, H, R und G

„Du kannst anhand des Schlosses immer ablesen wie viele Punkte jedes Haus grad hat", rief Arthur enthusiastisch. „Ist das nicht toll? War meine Idee!"

Severus fand die Idee ehrlich witzig und er bedankte sich sehr. Dann war Ginny dran mit Würfeln.

Severus drehte das Schloss hin und her. Eine nette Idee hatte Arthur da gehabt.

Nachdem Harry sein erstes Geschenk aufgemacht hatte, wurde eine Pause eingelegt. Molly schenkte alle noch mal nach und Ginny verschwand zum Klo. Hermine vertrat sich im Flur die Beine.

„Einen schönen Schal haben Sie da bekommen", sagte Severus zu ihr.

„Hm", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Braun steht Ihnen. Es passt zu Ihrer Augenfarbe."

„Meine…ach so. Ja. Woher wissen Sie meine Augenfarbe?", fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ich kann sie sehen wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche, Miss Granger."

Sie schwieg.

Er trat näher. „Die Umarmung vorhin, ich…"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Wirklich. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, aber scheinbar war mir einfach danach."

„Tun Sie immer wonach Ihnen einfach ist?"

„Nein", sagte sie zähneknirschend.

„Dann tue ich das jetzt. Weil mir danach ist." Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie einfach. Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Aber er fühlte sich an wie eine beschützende Wand und so blieb sie vor ihm stehen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er hatte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar gepresst und atmete ruhig vor sich hin. Seine Arme waren fest um ihre schlanke Taille gepresst und Hermine konnte nicht anders als sich wohl zu fühlen.

„Hermine, ich…." Plötzlich stand Molly neben ihnen. Snape ließ sie sofort los. Schockiert sah Molly beide an. „Was ist hier los?" Ihr Ton war schärfer als nötig.

„Nichts, Mrs. Weasley", erklärte Hermine. „Nichts. Ich habe dem Professor nur schöne Weihnachten gewünscht."

Es überzeugte Molly. „Ok, ich würd mich auch arg wundern, wenn…" Sie lachte. „Ach nein, ich denke Unsinn. Kommt, lasst uns weiterbescheren."

Sie ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Severus und Hermine folgten ihm.

Spät in der Nacht, es war schon fast 3 Uhr verabschiedete sich Severus von der Truppe. Hermine bot sich an ihn zur Tür zu bringen. Molly war schon längst im Bett, Arthur bastelte an seinem Baukasten herum, den Ron und Ginny ihm geschenkt hatten, und Ron und Harry waren bei sich im Zimmer und machten dort irgendwas, was Hermine nicht interessierte. Ginny stand noch in der Wohnzimmertür und verabschiedete Snape. Sie sah die interessierten Blicke zwischen Hermine und ihm und verließ die beiden stillschweigend. Hermine würde schon noch alles erzählen.

„Gute Nacht, Sir", sagte Hermine leise.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Schön, dass Sie noch gekommen sind."

„Ja, das war wohl eine gute Idee."

„Bis Montag."

Severus trat in die kalte Morgenluft hinaus und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Danke, Miss Granger. Für alles. Für die heimliche Einladung, die beiden Umarmungen und dass Sie sind, wie Sie sind."

„Gern geschehen."

Dann küsste Severus sie spontan auf die Wange. „Weil mir danach ist."

Sie lächelte. „Kommen Sie gut heim, Sir."

„Werd ich."

Dann dachte Severus an den Piccadilly Circus und apparierte.

Er tauchte plötzlich mitten auf dem Platz auf und fiel gerade deshalb nicht auf. Dort feierten eine Menge Leute Weihnachten. Ein junges Pärchen knutschte vor ihm herum. Meist störte ihn so ein Verhalten, aber heute ließ er es gut sein.

Severus setzte sich auf die Stufen des Brunnens und beobachtete die jungen Leute. Was für ein Heiligabend, dachte er. Was für eine schöne Weihnachtsfeier! Er hatte ein Geschenk bekommen, bei dem sich jemand wirklich was gedacht hatte und er hatte eine junge Frau umarmt und sie auf die Wange geküsst.

Plötzlich sah er, wie jemand etwa 10 Meter vor ihm blitzschnell Gestalt annahm. Verdutzt erkannte er Miss Granger.

Sie sah sich um, sah ihn aber nicht und setzte sich wenige Stufen schräg unter ihm auf eine Treppe des Brunnens. Auch sie schien zu beobachten. Miss Granger trug ihren dunklen Mantel und statt der dicken Strümpfe von eben Stiefeletten mit Absatz. Sie sah schick aus.

Jetzt lehnte sie sich zurück und stützte sich hinter sich mit ihren Ellenbogen auf einer Stufe ab. Ruhig hielt sie ihr Gesicht in den kalten Nachthimmel und lauschte der Weihnachtsmusik, die aus einem der Cafés kam. Ein junger Mann blieb vor ihr stehen. „Hast Du mal nen Feuerzeug?", fragte er und wedelte mit einer Zigarette in der Hand.

Sie verneinte lächelnd und der Typ ging weg.

Miss Granger zog eine Bierflasche aus ihrer Manteltasche, die eigentlich zu klein schien und öffnete den Kronkorken diskret magisch.

Severus fand sie mittlerweile einfach spannend.

Er beschloss sich zu zeigen und stand auf. Dich hinter sie setzte er sich wieder hin und raunte amüsiert: „Ob ich Ihnen Punkte fürs Alkoholtrinken abziehen soll?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Als sie ihn erkannte, musste er lachen, weil ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu putzig war.

„Sie?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Hm. Ich sitze schon eine ganze Zeit da oben." Er zeigte hinter sich. „Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt."

„Was tun Sie hier?"

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen."

„Ich habe aber zuerst gefragt."

Er grinste. „Mir war noch nicht nach alleine-zu-Hause-sein. Und Sie?"

„Mir war noch nicht danach von Ginny ausgefragt zu werden."

„Ich bin eigentlich jedes Jahr hier."

Miss Granger trank aus der Flasche Bier. „Ich mache gerne mein eigenes Ding. Ich war immer schon ein sehr selbständiger Mensch."

„Das gefällt mir", gab Severus zu.

Sie sah ihr Bier an. „Möchten Sie auch eins?"

„Was ist das?"

„Corona."

„Gerne."

Miss Granger griff nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Tasche, zumindest sah Severus den Griff, und plötzlich zog sie eine weitere Flasche aus der Tasche und öffnete sie schon für ihn.

„Danke."

Miss Granger blickte wieder auf die Menschen. „Ob dies ein Platz für verlorene Seelen ist?"

Mit Blick auf das knutschende Pärchen von eben sagte er: „Ich glaub nicht. Knutschende Pärchen sind keine verlorenen Seelen."

Sie lachte. „Ok. Dann sind nur wir beide verloren."

„Und der da", zeigte Severus auf einen jungen Kerl, der kotzend über einem Mülleimer hing.

„Ok", gab Miss Granger zu, „und der da."

Severus aber starrte sie an. „Wieso meinen Sie, dass Sie verloren sind, Miss Granger?"

Sie blickte wieder in den Himmel. „Weil ich anders bin als Harry, Ron und Gin. Ich will mehr. Ich will immer mehr. Ich will mehr schaffen, mehr tun und mehr wissen. Ich bin mit meinem Geist, meinem Verstand, alleine. Ich habe niemanden, der mich versteht."

Doch Severus tat es. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe Sie."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Meinen Sie?"

„Ja. Aber ich verstehe dann nicht, wieso Sie in dieser Buchhandlung arbeiten wollen."

„Was soll ich sonst tun?", fragte sie.

Severus musste bei seiner Idee lachen. „Werden Sie erste Premierministerin für Muggel und Zauberer. Was weiß ich!"

Sie lachte mit. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie sind genauso. Deshalb haben Sie auch das Gefühl einsam zu sein. Weil Sie noch niemanden in Ihrem Leben gefunden haben, der so ist wie Sie."

Harte Worte taten normalerweise weh, aber sie hatte ihm nicht weh getan. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Sie spürte aber, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, was vielleicht zu viel gewesen war. Und da kam auch schon: „Verzeihen Sie, Sir, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

„Ist schon gut, Miss Granger. Sie haben den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen."

„Haste mal Feuer?", fragte plötzlich der gleiche Kerl von vorhin Severus. Dieser tat so als nehme er ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche und dachte gleichzeitig „Discendio". Aus einer Faust kam eine kleine Flamme und der Kerl grinste. „Super, Mann. Danke." Er zündete seine Zigarette an dem Discendio an und verschwand wieder.

Hermine hatte das belustigt beobachtet. „Na wo ist das Feuerzeug? Sie rauchen doch wohl nicht?"

„Nein", lächelte er und öffnete die Faust. Sie war leer. Das Feuer war aus.

„Magic Snape."

„Magic Snape", bestätigte er.

„Was könnte ich jetzt noch tun um aus dieser schönen Nacht eine Unvergessliche zu machen", fragte sich Hermine laut während sie schon überlegte.

Severus aber hatte schon die Antwort. Er stand auf und ließ die Weihnachtsmusik lauter werden. Dann blickte er Hermine an. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten? Herrenwahl."

Sie grinste aber stand auf. Beide gingen die paar Stufen hinunter bis sie auf ebener Erde standen. Dann legte Severus seine rechte Hand um ihre Taille und schloss die Finger seiner linken Hand um ihre Rechte.

Er führte sie ruhig über den Platz.

Andere die um sie beide herum standen lachten zwar erst, aber nach und nach bildeten sich weitere Paare, die begannen zu tanzen.

Severus zog ihren Körper näher an sich heran. Da die Musik eh sehr langsam war konnte er es rechtfertigen.

„Sie tanzen gut", hörte er sie sagen.

„Sie auch", erwiderte er rau. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Lassen Sie uns einfach hier sein und tanzen."

Früh am Morgen lag Severus dann in seinem Bett und dachte über diese Weihnachtsfeier nach.

Er hatte gut gegessen, ein schönes Geschenk bekommen, bei dem sich jemand was gedacht hatte, er hatte eine hübsche, junge Frau im Arm gehalten und mit ihr auf dem Piccadilly Circus getanzt.

Wenn das mal kein schöner Heiliger Abend war!

Und plötzlich war der Gedanke da. Der gutmütige Gedanke. Der Gedanke daran, dass man einem alten Mann wie Albus verzeihen konnte, wenn er die Tradition von Weihnachtsfeier aufrecht erhalten wollte. Trotz Punsch und betrunkenen Schülern und Sybil und Minerva mit roter Bommelmütze.

Severus war dabei Albus zu verzeihen. Er wusste auch nicht, was Miss Granger war. War sie eine Art Freundin oder waren sie sich nur ziemlich ähnlich? Wenn Severus es auch nicht sofort rausfinden konnte, spätestens im Juli war er auf ihre Anti-Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen. Bis dahin sah er sie täglich und vielleicht konnte er mehr über sie herausfinden, sie näher kennenlernen, denn sie war ein interessanter Mensch. Er würde an ihr dranbleiben. Ganz bestimmt. Und wenn er Glück hatte durfte er sie noch einmal in den Arm nehmen. Was auch immer sie genau mit ihm getan hatte, eins hatte sie ganz bestimmt getan: Sie hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben.

Und das war wunderbar.

**ENDE**


End file.
